paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Judge
High-powered and very concealable |unlock = 35 |slot = 3 |wtype = 2 |type = 5 |price = $798,000 |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 35 |rpm = 0.12 |damage = 155 |accuracy = 52 |stability = 28 |concealment = 29 |threat = 28 |reload_min = 2.25 |reload_max = 2.25 |range_min = |range_max = |pellets = |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = judge |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.18|ammo_b_max = 0.53}} The Judge is a Community Item that was released on August 7th in celebration of one million members on the PAYDAY 2 Steam Community, alongside the Money Bundle melee weapon, as part of CrimeFest 2014. Overview is a highly concealable secondary shotgun. It resembles the Bronco .44 in many aspects; reloads all shells at once, can be fired as quickly as the trigger can be pulled, and its profile is small and does not obstruct the user's view as much as other shotguns do. 's strength lies in its damage; it has the highest shotgun damage per shot, along with the Mosconi 12G, Joceline O/U 12G, Breaker 12G, GSPS 12G, and Claire 12G as well as the highest rate of fire. has an ammo pool of 35 (Fully Loaded will increase it to 44, disconsidering Ammunition mods), which is the second highest out of all the 155 damage shotguns at base (surpassed only by the Claire 12G). However, it also has the lowest ammo pickup, so the player should either focus on using as a "Specials Killer" weapon, reserving it for high-threat enemies, or use it in crowded areas, where the player could achieve more than one kill per shot. Despite having the appearance of a pistol, is a shotgun and therefore benefits from Shotgun related skills such as Shotgun CQB, Shotgun Impact and Overkill. The Judge is tied with the Claire 12G for the highest potential concealment rating for secondary shotguns. Unlike the Claire, however, it will require a Silent Killer Suppressor with Optical Illusions Aced to reach its maximum value. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary Pros: * Tied for the highest damage of all shotguns * High concealment * Second highest base total ammo of all 155 damage shotguns, behind the Claire 12G * Fast reloads (especially with Shotgun CQB ace) * High rate of fire for a shotgun * Fastest weapon/draw holster of all shotguns Cons: * High recoil * Lowest ammo pickup of all shotguns * Low magazine capacity, and the lack of any magazine size-increasing mods most other shotguns have * High price Tips * The Judge, when adequately modded and complemented by skills, can reach impressive levels of damage, capable of killing all non-special enemies with a single headshot even on Death Wish, making it a reliable and ammo-efficient close range weapon. The Judge has only a few possible mods, but each will significantly alter how the weapon behaves. ** The Judge can deal enough damage to kill Specials (except Bulldozers) with a single headshot on Overkill and below. ** With the Silent Killer Suppressor, The Judge will still deal very high amounts of damage. While it is possible to further increase the damage with skills, or ammunitions, the damage is still enough to kill all common enemies, and most specials with a single shot. ** With the King's Crown Compensator, the player can have a reliable and accurate secondary shotgun. *** Adding Flechette rounds can significantly increase its reach and further improve accuracy at the cost of reduced damage. *** Adding AP Slugs, this weapon becomes a very reliable shotgun, dealing the most damage of all secondary weapons except the special weapons and revolvers, and being capable of piercing shields, enemies or thin walls at the cost of reduced total ammo. **** Note that with just AP Slugs, the player can kill the Shield with a single headshot on any difficulty, even at medium range. *** Adding HE Rounds, this shotgun will become very effective on Bulldozers and Shields as it can take out Bulldozer visors in 2 hits, and you can pair up with any primary weapon to finish him off by shooting him in the head. * Given the weapon's nature as a shotgun, low accuracy will not pose a hindrance. When choosing sights, it is advised that the player choose one of the Circle reticles or Angle for a useful and clear image. You might also want to equip a gadget to help getting a clear estimate on where shots will land. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Lower receiver= Skins Common= Judge-Pixel.png| +1 Concealment Judge-Frenzy.png| +4 Accuracy The-Judge-Dynamite.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Judge-Greed.png| -4 Accuracy TheJudge-Diamond-Splinter.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Judge_checkmate.png| +4 Accuracy +1% team-wide XP and money income Judge-Pocket-Patriot.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income TheJudge-G-Toxin.png| +1 Concealment |-|Epic= Judge-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Judge-Anarcho.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Skin Trivia= *According to its creator, the (THE JUDGE SHOTGUN | DIAMOND SPLINTER) is based on the . *The , according to a reply on a thread in the "darkchan.orion" forum, was made by a notorious gunsmith and gun expert named "Tecci". No one knows the true name or origin of the gunsmith, for he is said to "bring down some serious Taekwondo on everything you hold dear" if you ask. **Its name "Anarcho" is likely a reference to , an anarchy-promoting punk rock genre, which would fit the character the skin's safe is based upon. ***The Anarcho's design scheme also seems to incorporate several references to Sydney's overall appearance, with its handgrip being decorated with a pattern similar to the lacing on her combat boots and the skull decal on the side of its barrel sporting a mohawk like hers. **Engraved on the inside of its spiked knuckleduster is the line "Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds" from . **Stamped on the front of the Anarcho's unique barrel extension is a Japanese-styled : =^.^= Achievements }} Trivia * The Judge is based on the Taurus 4510PLYFS, a "pocket-sized" variant of the , the real-life Judge has a longer barrel, bigger handgrip with a red rubber insert and a more squared frame. Due to it being classified as a shotgun, the in-game iteration likely fires .410 shotshells. ** The in-game name of the weapon might have either been inspired by the real Judge, or because of a mistake in identifying the base weapon by the developers. This is not unusual, as the Taurus 4510PLYFS has the words "The Judge" stamped onto the side of its barrel, which might confuse users who are unfamiliar with Taurus products. ** Unlike portrayed in-game, neither the Taurus Judge nor its many derivatives are legally considered as shotguns in real-life (anywhere in the world outside the state of California, as the baseline Judge is considered a short-barreled shotgun in said state), their rifled barrels qualifies them as common handguns instead. ** From a realistic standpoint, the high in-game damage rating of the Judge is highly unusual as the type of shell it uses, the .410 Bore, is currently the smallest marketed shotgun shell. *** The in-game Judge can be made to use 000 Buckshots, which is redundant, as the type of .410 Bore shells it uses is already a specialized variant of said buckshots. *** The Judge's shotshells are actually longer than the cylinder by a small margin, as can be seen when inspecting the weapon in the inventory. * When using any gadget (except for the Riktpunkt Magnifier Gadget), the rail adapter has a Brazilian flag on the right side and "Made in Brazil" stamped near the the cylinder. * A railed mount similar to the Bronco Scope Mount can be seen attached to the weapon when a Sight mod is being used, despite the Scope Mount being unavailable to the Judge. * The Judge is the one of three double action revolving shotguns in ''PAYDAY 2, the others being the Street Sweeper and Goliath 12G. * The Judge uses the same animations as the Bronco .44. ** As the Taurus Judge's latch (and those of its derivatives) is situated in front of the cylinder itself, it is physically impossible for one to swing a loaded cylinder shut as portrayed in the game, the force of the swing being insufficient for the extractor rod to force the latch down, thus necessitating the use of the user's free hand to secure it manually. This goof is also present on the Bronco .44. * When using a sight/scope, the added rail bears a small rear cap which has the same goat's head decal as the Fire Breather barrel extension. * Despite its revolver design, the Judge is capable of being silenced, although this wouldn't be possible in reality as nearly all revolvers have a small flash gap between the cylinder and the barrel, from which expanding gas (and sound) can escape while firing. ** This is made even more implausible by the Judge/45PLYFS's barrel design, as the short length and small diameter of the weapon's barrel does not contain nor is capable of accepting internal threads to support a suppressor attachment. * The Judge is one of several shotguns in the game to not have the "12G" suffix. The other weapons that shares this characteristic are the M1014, Reinfeld 880, Raven and Street Sweeper. ** This is further justified by the fact that it is also the only shotgun featured in the game to not be able to chamber standard 12-gauge 00 Buckshots in reality due to its size. Gallery 2014-08-07 00002.jpg|Inventory preview of the Judge. 2014-08-07 00001.jpg|The Brazilian flag can be seen on the gadget rail. External links *Official Crimefest Website ru:The Judge Category:Shotguns Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Community items